Most of conventional exercise apparatuses provide a single function. This kind of exercise apparatus is difficult to provide users with more diverse training functions.
Taking a lat pull-down device as an example, the related patents include Taiwan Patent Publication No. 1551330 titled “pull-up fitness exercise device”, Taiwan Patent Publication No. 201204428 titled “pulling and lifting body building device”, etc. These traction training devices mainly include a counterweight assembly on a framework and a traction assembly composed of a pulley and a rope between stretching assemblies. The components can only be used for traction training. In addition, a rope pulling exercise apparatus can only be used for rope pulling training. The related patent includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,261,208 titled “rope pulling frictional exercise device”.
As known from the above patents, an exercise apparatus only provides a specific training module. Although some exercise apparatuses provide more diverse training devices, how to integrate multiple training devices into one exercise apparatus (such as, selecting appropriate training devices to cooperate with each other and the arrangement of a variety of training devices) needs to be researched and developed.